They decided to go
by Dimitri Ivan
Summary: Here's my renditioning of what it would've been like if the Baudelaires decided to go with the man with the taxi. Rated T for violence and launguage in later chapters. Please R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer! I own nothing except the people I may write into the story of my own accord.

Authors' note- This is a story of what happened if the Baudelaires went with the strange man with the Taxi.

The stories in general from lemony Snicket seem to be set in the mid 1950's and that's where I'm going to keep the pace going. The city where the Baudelaires is never specified so I'm going to take creative license and say it's Boston MA. My writing style is nothing like Snickets so please do not complain about that. Also I may paraphrase in the beginning. First chapter will be long.

"You are who I think you are, aren't you?" The man asked.

"We don't know." Sunny answered.

"Don't worry, we'll figure that out in due time."

"Baudelaires!" Mr. Poe shouted from the top of the stairs followed by a fit of coughing.

"What has happened?" He asked, "Where is that man you shot?"

"Final call." The man said calmly as he dropped the cigarette to the ground and smashed it out with his shoe.

The children began to think about what they needed to do. On one hand they should tell Justice Strauss everything they knew and be done with the whole situation but on the other hand they may be thought of as liars and be put in prison or worse.

"We'll go with you." Violet said finally. They then got into the taxi and watched as the man said something to Mr. Poe who was now standing by the curb, Mr. Poe started to argue but the man cut him off and said something that made Mr. Poe gasp and step back. The man then calmly walked to the drivers door and got in. He then started the car and drove away and the last thing they saw of Mr. Poe was of him turning pale and staring back at them.

"Who are you?" Klaus asked,

"Eddie", the man answered

"Where are you taking us?" Violet asked,

"A safe place",

"Good or bad?" Sunny asked,

"Depends on what your perception of good or bad is. Now go to sleep and I'll finish answering your questions tomorrow."

And with that the man started to concentrate on his driving. No question they asked him he would answer so they finally fell asleep in the back seat. A while later, they were not sure how long it had been, they stopped in front of a mechanics garage and Eddie said, "Get out, we're changing vehicles."

He then went to the front of the garage and unlocked the door and lifted it up. Inside they saw what Klaus identified as a 1950 Desoto custom sportsman car which he had seen in a magazine he read while waiting for his father to finish some business with a mechanic one day. While he was checking everything they got a partial look at him. He was wearing a gray trench coat that wasn't closed, a gray country gentlemen's bogey hat and what appeared to be black wingtips. They still couldn't see his face though.

"Is this yours?" Violet asked,

"Why, you thinking I'm stealing some guys car? And yes it is mine I was simply driving the taxi as a job for today. Now I'm off duty and done with it so I left it where I told the owners it would be. This car in the garage is mine." He then walked up to it and unlocked it with another set of keys and got in. The Baudelaires then got into the back seat and after they got back onto the road, after closing and locking the garage they fell a sleep again.

After what they estimated was 30 minutes they stopped in front of a small 3 story brick hotel. Eddie got out and opened the door for them saying, "This is where you'll be staying tonight."

The Baudelaires then got out and went into the hotel. A short friendly looking man with a round jovial face and a white mustache and thinning white hair was behind the desk. He smiled when they came in. "Hello children, how may I help you?" The man had a Russian accent and was wearing a white shirt with a gray tie.

"Kolkov, we need a room with 3 beds tonight." Eddie said as he walked into the door.

"All my 3 bed rooms are taken. But I can give you a room with two beds and then bring in a cot."

"Alright fine but your wife must in return make those pancakes she is famous for in the morning."

"You drive a hard bargain but anything for a friend. Here are your keys, room 212 on the 3rd floor."

Eddie then got the keys from the man and handed them to the Baudelaires saying, "You go up and get settled in. I'll be up shortly."

They nodded their thanks and went into the elevator and went up to their room.

"How much do I owe you?" Eddie asked as he reached into his pocket

"Like I said anything for a friend, you can stay here as long as you want. No pay."

"Thanks Kolkov, I owe you one."

"No problem friend, now go to sleep, you look tired."

After saying his thanks to the friendly Russian Eddie went to the car and got a bag out of the trunk. He then took the elevator up to the 3rd floor and knocked on the door.

"Who it?" The voice he recognized as the toddlers answered.

"Eddie, now please let me in." He noticed someone look through the peak hole on the door and then he heard the door being unlocked.

"We weren't sure if you were the real Eddie. Count Olaf has harassed us a lot." Violet said as she let him in.

"Hey if you're that worried about Count Olaf then how about you each take a bed, go to sleep and I'll stand guard to make sure he doesn't come by."

He was humoring them in their worried state since more than likely Count Olaf wouldn't find them. But he knew what it was like to live in fear.

"Are you sure it wouldn't inconvenience you?" Violet asked timidly. She finally got a good look at his face and noticed his steel gray eyes and a nose that had been broken and improperly set. He also had a wide jaw and a 5 O'clock shadow.

"Don't worry. It won't be the first night I've gone without sleep and probably not the last."

Violet mumbled a thanks then fell into one of the beds and fell asleep immediately. Sunny took the cot which had been sent up shortly before Eddie finished getting the things out of the car, while Klaus took the other bed. Right before he fell asleep he saw Eddie sit in a chair then pull what looked like a M1911 colt automatic out from under his trench coat and cock it. Klaus was to tired to be worried as he drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning the children were awoken by Eddie clapping his hands together and saying "Time to get up, we have a busy day ahead of us. Besides Kolkoov's wife promised to make pancakes today." "What time is it?" Violet asked the bed.

"8 a.m. and daylight is wasting, now get up or you go hungry." After saying that Eddie exited the room and went downstairs to talk to Kolkov. He noticed him reading a Russian newspaper that he would get from the local Russian mob enforcers. Once Eddie asked him why he didn't turn the mobsters in, seeing as how he wasn't to fond of the organized crime. "We are all Russians so why not get what I can from them while they are still around?"

"What's the latest from Moscow?"

Kolkov looked up and grinned. "Stalin may have helped to save the world during the great war, but in the mother land people have begun to ask questions. Soon enough this scourge of communism will be gone once and for all."

"How do you know that isn't wishful thinking? You said it yourself. Stalin did not rise to power by being stupid."

"Bah! Soon the people will revolt and I will be able to return to the motherland and die there."

"Who dying?"

Eddie turned around and saw the Boudelaire children at the stairs. "No one, it's just an old white army man hoping."

"You say it is me who is hoping but soon you shall see I am right. Now little children come with me to the back room and have some food."

With that Kolkov lead them into a back room just as a petite pleasant looking older woman was putting some plates onto it. Kolkov turned around and introduced them saying. "This is my beautiful wife Susanna."

Susanna turned from the cupboard where she was getting glasses and said. "How do you do?" She had a New Orleans accent and gray curled hair. She was wearing a knee length blue dress with an apron. "Hello, I'm Violet, that is Klaus and this is Sunny." Violet said pointing to each of them in turn.

"Sit sit, the pancakes are ready and there's some fresh orange juice. Which you'll be having instead of vodka Kolkov!" She said glaring at her husband. "I told you this American custom does not suite a Russian soldier."

"Then return to Russia and quit your complaining."

Kolkov ran up to her and picked her up kissing her on the cheek smiling. "You know if I go back to the mother land before the disease of communism is gone I will be killed. And how you would cry for poor Kolkov knowing you sent him to his death."

"Put me down you Russian oaf. You are not setting a good example of how we live to our new guests." Kolkov then put her down and she walked off glaring at him but smiling. Eddie and the Baudelaires then sat down around the small table and waited for Susanna.

"If you don't mind me asking, but if you are Russian then how come your wife sounds like she's from the south?" Klaus asked.

"Ah do not worry about your questions, if we did not ask them then how would we learn? But to answer it, I used to be a regular Russian soldier until the communists killed the Tsar and his family. It was an international outrage which was answered by few to take up arms against the scourge of communism. Me being the loyal young man I was joined the White army and served under General Pyotr Nikolayevich Wrangel until our ultimate defeat. I escaped and learned that White army soldiers were being hunted down so I was lucky enough to find a fishing captain drunk enough to agree to sail his small boat to Norway. And from there I sailed to America and found Susanna while I was losing money in New Orleans. She found me attractive and then she married me. Soon after that I won the deed to this motel and we moved to where we are now."

"Fascinating story." Violet said.

"If you like my stories then someday we should sit together and talk."

"These poor children should not have to listen to your story on how you personally gutted a polar bear that has grown 40 feet in the years past." Susanna said as she walked in carrying a platter heaped with home made pancakes and syrup. She then set the platter down and said. "Dig in." She then sat down and slapped Kolkov's hand away from the pancakes saying. "Let our guests go first."

The Boudelaires then each grabbed a pancake and dribbled some syrup onto them. "Goodness me no wonder you children look tired and under fed. Put as much syrup as you want onto those pancakes and grab as many as you want. No one is judging you and there's plenty more." Susanna said as she examined the plates of each of the children. She then put another pancake onto each of Violets' and Klaus's plates and poured syrup onto them. Eddie looked at them and smirked as he took a bite from his pancakes.

"You better listen to Susanna or else you might starve." He said jokingly.

Susanna then looked at Eddie and said. "And you, how many times have I told you not to bring guns to the table?" The children then looked at Eddie and noticed he had his trench coat off and also the jacket to his gray four piece pinstripe suit and on his regular shirt were two shoulder holsters with pistols in each of them. Eddie took the pistols out of their holsters, ejected the magazines and set them onto the arms of a coat rack. Klaus identified them as the Colt M1911 and a German luger P. 08.

"I know you still carry that broom handle Mauser in the back of your trousers!" Susanna said glaring at Eddie.

"Sorry." He said somewhat sheepishly and grabbed a C96 Mauser automatic from the back of his trousers and ejected the magazine to that pistol too and stuck it on the coat tree also. Violet Looked at Klaus and whispered. "Did you know about this?"

"Kinda," Klaus replied "Right before I fell asleep I saw him get out the colt."

"I'm not sure it's a good thing to be around this man."

"I think we should wait it out and…"

"Stop jawing and start eating." Susanna said before Klaus could finish. You can talk later. Now would any of you like orange juice?" She asked sweetly.

"I know I would like something." Kolkov grumbled good naturedly.

"And I know you aren't getting it."

"Like I said. Listen to Susanna." Eddie said grinning.


	3. Chapter 3

After breakfast Eddie got the Boudelaire children together in their room and said to them. "Alright, I have some business to do today and I was wondering if you would prefer to stay here or go with me to my thing."

"Violet looked at Klaus and Sunny and said, "I think it might be best to go with you," She then looked at Klaus and resumed saying, "but would you give us some time to freshen up some more?"

"Sure, which reminds me, after my business I'll take you to the local market and get you some new clothes and other commodities since I doubt you've had anything to change into for some time now."

"We would really appreciate that." Klaus said.

Eddie then left them as he went downstairs to talk to Kolkov.

Meanwhile as the Baudelaires got ready Klaus said to Violet. "Do you think we should stay with him until after he helps us get new clothes and as he put it commodities?"

"Klaus!" Violet exclaimed, "if he's going to buy us some new clothes we should at least show our appreciation and stay with him for a while, besides we don't yet know if he might be someone who our parents know, he seemed to recognize us at the hotel."

"Alright, but I still suggest that we watch him, he did seem to carry a lot of weaponry for a noble person."

Meanwhile downstairs in the hotel lobby.

"While we're gone I need you to watch out for a man who has a unibrow and who seems suspicious, or who may ask about us. If he does ask about us give him your famous Kolkov warm welcoming." Eddie said laughing.

"He will not give him his famous warm welcoming. I am tired of having to clean the walls or repaper them, or do both." Susanna said firmly.

"But darling…" Kolkov started. "No but darling's me You White Army throwback! You are going to warn him first and give him plenty of time to decline his inquiries before you decide he is a threat to Eddie and his nice friends." Susanna then looked at the children and noticed how they were pale looking and bug eyed staring at her. "Don't worry, if it comes down to shooting the persons after you we'll make sure you're not around." After saying that Susanna left for the kitchen.

"And that is why you do not mess with a southern belle." Kolkov said cheerfully. After saying their goodbyes Eddie and the Boudelaire children left the hotel and got into Eddie Desoto. After driving for 20 minutes Eddie stopped in front of a warehouse and got out. He then looked through the open door at the children who decided to stay in the back and asked. "You want to come in with me or stay here?"

"I think it might be best if we go with you, since we don't know whether count Olaf has followed us or not." Violet said. Eddie looked at her for a minute with indecision and then said. "Alright but it might be best if you stay quiet during this meeting." After saying that Eddie opened the door for the children and helped them out. He then went into the warehouse and held open the door for the children. After entering the children noticed that the place was dark and the few lights that were on (Either because of the others being burnt out or because only a few rows of lights seemed to be switched on) and that in the middle of the room a large area that was clear of crates and boxes there were 4 men. One in a charcoal suit and wearing black and white wingtips like Eddie, and the rest in workers clothes.

"Well, well, well. Our favorite boom man is back." The man in the suit said. "Yes, yes I am Charlie, and only for my payment for the last job. Nothing more."

"You sure? Papa Louie knows of a nice 'bakery'," The man named Charlie said with exaggeration on the word bakery, "That would love a few nice sticks in it's furnace."

"No more jobs," Eddie growled, "I just want my money. The jobs you had me do were a disgrace for a Navy demolitions man like myself."

"Yeah but you have all the right connections from your days on the docks. And who cares if you made it past D-Day. You work for us!" Charlie growled back.

"If you think of putting me on the place by saying that after a few jobs I work for you then you're delusional. And don't think of calling the police on me either. I got a wrap sheet on you to. Besides my Tommy gun and my Russian AGM42B need to be shot to make sure they are in working order."

"Don't think you can threaten me! I am a favored member of Papa Louie's family."

"Yeah but you can bleed like anyone else." Eddie said. He then went up to Charlie, stuck out his hand and glared at him. Charlie glared back, got a thick envelope out and handed it to him. Eddie then turned towards the children and began walking. Klaus saw some of them men in workers clothes start towards Eddie with clubs and before he could say anything Eddie turned around and pulled out his Luger and pointed it menacingly at the men.

"You try anything and I'll ventilate your skulls." He then began backing towards the door all the while having his gun pointed at the men. "Get into the car." He said to the children. The Boudelaire children then left the warehouse and got into the car. A few minutes later Eddie got out, turned around (He was still facing the men) and got into the car and drove away.

Author's Note.

I know this is a short one (As my others have been) but I have not had much time for writing and I can usually only do it spontaneously. Like I plan it out for weeks but then I get one or maybe 2 chances every other week or something like that to actually write.


	4. Chapter 4

After the meeting Eddie drove the car to downtown Boston saying. "I'm meeting someone for lunch so you can eat before we go and get you some new commodities."

"that's alright." Violet said quietly.

After that they continued to drive on until they reached a seafood restaurant. Eddie parked the car and got out opening the door for the children then going up to the restaurant entrance and holding the door open for an older couple who were leaving and the children. After entering Eddie stopped in front of the Maitre d's station and said he was here with a man named Saul. "Of course, he said you'd be coming along today, this way."

After saying that the Maitre d lead them into a back room where a man wearing a black silk suit and a red tie, smoking a cuban, sat staring out a window at some warehouses near the Boston harbor. "I see you've finally made time to meet me." The man said in a typical Boston accent. He had white hair of medium length, a medium sized red nose and a small white goatee. His features were weathered and look like he was in his late forties. He had a light sounding voice.

"Yeah, well I finally got the time to do so. It's been a long time." Eddie replied.

"What was it? Bastogne?"

"I think Holland."

"Ah yes, with the 2nd armored."

"You wouldn't have thought they were armored after we saw what those king Tiger III tanks could do."

"Yes but you and your talent with explosives led to more than one death of those metal monsters."

While Eddie and Saul talked Klauss looked at the newspaper Saul was reading. Its headlines read; Top story: "Two Justices of the supreme court under investigation for accusations of them to numerous accounts of arson and unsolved murders."

The pictures below the headline showed that of the man with a beard but no hair and the woman with hair but no beard. Klauss then nudged Violet and showed her the picture saying. Violet looked towards the picture and silently gasped. Some of the people who seemed to be connected to Count Olaf were going to jail.

She was interrupted from her thoughts when she heard Eddie say, "These children here are some kids I'm taking care of for a while, their names are; Klaus, Violet and Sunny."

"Pleased to meet you," Saul said, "I'm Saul, owner of this restaurant and friend of Eddies. We both survived D-Day together but during a fire fight with some krouts in Holland he continued on to Germany while I went to the states for being shot through the knee."

"Umm…. Pleased.. to… meet you…. Sir." Klaus said nervously as he shook the out stretched hand.

After shaking each of their hands and asking a little about themselves he motioned for the Baudelaire children to sit. After they sat he called a waiter over and got orders from everyone. Klaus had some Maine king crab and a rootbeer, Violet some chicken soup with salad and a water, while Sunny had gravy and biscuits and some milk. Eddie had chili and a beer and Saul had a 16 ounce steak and beer.

After they were eating for a while Saul asked Eddie, "What have you come here for?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know you haven't come here just to eat and visit, there's almost always something else."

"Alright, alright, I need some info on the gangs that I have been doing jobs with."

"Some of them aren't doing so well, Papa Louie is beating the living shit outta them."

"We have children present."

"Sorry, the living hell."

"Better, what all can you tell me about Papa Louie?"

"Not much, you upset Charlie a lot."

"That was just a few hours ago!"

"Word travels fast, especially to my end. Your dock working buddies are worried about you. They say they don't want to have to bail old Krausnic's Swedish ass out of the cooker again."

"Tell them that they don't have to worry. Now what can you tell me about Papa Louie?"

"Not much on him lately. He's apparently trying to negotiate a deal with some of the local Russians. And I've heard something about some disguise artist but nothing else."

Violet looked up when he mentioned a disguise artist. Could it be Count Olaf? She wondered.

"You get a name on this disguise guy?" Eddie asked.

"Not a word. But if he comes in here I'll let you know, everyone comes in here after a while."

After saying that Saul finished off his steak then leaned back and lit up a cigar. He handed a cigar case over to Eddie and asked. "You want one?"

"Sure," Eddie replied as he grabbed one, bit off the tip then lit it up with a Zippo. "I'm staying at Kolkov's if you need me."

"Alright I'll keep you posted if anything happens. And if you need help I can get you all the help you can possibly want. Heck, I know a guy who can get you a howitzer."

"Hahaha! I'll remember that if I decide to shell Papa Louie."

"Don't take that idea out of your mind to early, he is getting very strong friend. I can protect you but only so far. I don't want to see your body floating in the harbor one day. You have to many friends that will do anything for you. It will be a blood bath if Papa Louie does anything rash."

"Thanks my friend I'll take that into account. But I have to leave now. I'll contact you sometime soon."

After saying their good byes Eddie and the Baudelaire children left the restaurant and headed towards a market place to get new toiletries and clothes. What they didn't notice was a car follow them out of the parking lot. A car that had very distinctive bullet holes in the trunk.

After arriving at the marketplace Eddie let the children have $30 each and free reign and pick out what they wanted. If they needed him for anything he'd be close by. He walked to a kiosk that was selling cigars and smoking accessories. He bought 5 Havana's and asked the man working.

"Do you happen to know where an ex-longshoremen might be in this area? He has a flat nose and is missing on eye."

"Who the hell is asking?" Said a voice with a North London accent behind Eddie.

He turned around and was greeted by the sight of a tall ugly man with a cauliflower ear, a flattened nose and an eye patch and tan weathered wrinkled tan features. He was wearing a blue buttoned frock and matching trousers like that of an army officer of the eighteen hundreds. His shoes were black dress shoes you might see at a ballroom dance and were impeccably shined. A name tag on the right side near the shoulder of his frock depicted him as the head of the department stores security.

"Ah, James it has been a long time." Eddie said to the man.

"Bloody Fuck! It's fucking you! Where the hell have you been you twit?" James replied incredulously.

"Almost everywhere, but that's not important. I need information."

"I might not be able to help you. I may be doing security for this hell hole but that doesn't mean I know everything."

"That's true but I do know you still follow ship movements for certain undesirables."

"Shut your fucking mouth yank!" James said quietly, "not here. "

After saying that he lead him into a bar that was nearby in the market place and ordered 2 sherries.

"People can't know of my extra activities or else I'll do time. I already escaped the Billies in London by taking a ship here. I don't want to have to go somewhere else."

"Well then we may be able to help each other. I need to know what Papa Louie is taking from ships."

"Aw fuck, I can't help you there mate. I've only been helping the Irish. Nice blokes. Better then the damn English. Not so snotty."

"Well then I guess you have to find a new place to live James."

"I'm telling you the fucking truth! Why would I risk my personnel freedom for a mob boss? I would rather die then go into one of those rat holes."

Eddie looked at him for a few minutes and decided he was telling the truth. He then took on a hard look and said to the Brit.

"Alright mate. I believe you… For now, but if I find out you're lying I will kill you personally. I don't have those guns in my trunk for show."

After saying that Eddie finished his glass then walked out, leaving James staring at him thoughtfully, and waited on a bench for the children to finish up.

**Again another short chapter but like I said I don't have much time to write. I promise the next one will be longer.**


	5. Chapter 5

The Children found Eddie sitting on the bench an hour later, "My sisters and I would like to say thank-you for supplying us with the money to buy what we needed." Klaus said. "Think nothing of it," Eddie replied "now let's go back to the hotel." After saying that Eddie gathered the children together and drove to the hotel. Unknowingly to Eddie or the children, a car with distinctive bullet holes was yet again following them.

After reaching the motel Kolkov and Susanna greeted them warmly at the door. "Ah! My favorite guests have returned. I hope Eddie did not put you in any danger or tried to sell you eh? Ha!" Kolkov said. "Umm…. " Violet responded.

"Eddie! What did you do to these poor children?" Susanna said sternly. "I cannot lie. I took them to a business meeting." Eddie said unabashedly. "And what business meeting didn't have anything to do with certain 'jobs'?"

"Well… umm…"

"Eddie D. Krausnick! I will not let you do that to these poor children.!" Susanna exclaimed. "I promise I won't taking them to any place else that involves business, but I figured they needed new clothes and other such commodities. So I took them with me."

"You know I could've done that too…"

"Could've taken them to a mob warehouse for payment?" Eddie asked playfully.

"No! Taken them to get whatever they needed."

"I'm sorry. But I have one request. Can you watch over them? I still have business that needs me to attend to it. But don't worry kids. I'll be back and tomorrow I'll spend more time with you. Doing whatever you want." Eddie said to the Baudelaire children. "But I must get some things from the room. I'm sorry to leave you with this drunk Russian but time is of the essence."

"Okay…" Klaus said nervously. Kolkov smiled at him. "Oh what fun you will have here while that _ChaCha_ over there does whatever he wants on his death list."

"Death?" Sunny asked nervously.

"Kolkov," Susanna said, "I don't think you should not speak for a while."

"Yes dear," Kolkov said glumly while winking at Klaus.

"Thank-you for all you have done so far." Violet said in the silence that followed.

"No problem hun." Susanna said. "Now how about you follow me into the kitchen so that we can talk. Bring your little sister too. She can have a cookie or two."

After saying that Susanna grabbed Sunny and Violet and led them into the kitchen. Kolkov watched them go and then said to Klaus. "Wait here at the desk. I must talk to Eddie quickly."

Kolkov then walked to where Eddie was waiting for the elevator.

"Friend, before you go I must speak to you on some issues."

"Such as?"

"Whatever it is you are going, if it is dangerous, you must bring help. You have people depending on you right now. You cannot just not show up. Susanna and myself know some good people. But I have this feeling that whatever it is those kids are into or part of they will need someone who is an old SOB who knows everyone."

"You're just a charmer now aren't you?"

"I am serious…. Which I don't like. Where is my vodka?" Kolkov said smiling. "But you need to stay alive as long as those children are under your care."

"I promise you Kolkov, where I am going is safe. I'm just going to the docks to see some people."

The elevator then reached the lobby and they stepped aside as some people got off.

"Alright," Kolkov said walking off, "but anyone who calls the docks safe is a lunatic according to old Kolkov."

"Ah but we should not let ourselves be stopped by terror for if we do then we shall become nothing more than those we hold beneath us and we shall become servants of those whom we hate and despise. For if a man does not fight and stand proudly before all that comes before him he is nothing." Eddie replied.

"Ah so our Eddie is a philosopher." Kolkov said before he finished walking away.

After that Eddie went into the room and grabbed a few stacks of 20 dollar bills, some ammo, a switch blade he kept in his bags when he didn't think he would need it and three sticks of dynamite. "Just in case." He thought to himself. He then walked down stairs, avoiding a cramped elevator, to his car. He checked to make sure no one was watching what he was doing, then he opened his trunk and checked his weapons. Inside he had a Thompson sub machine gun with a drum clip, a Swedish made Agm 42B and a 12 gauge pump action shotgun. After making sure everything was well oiled and clean he got into his car and began driving to the Boston harbor where he used to work before the war. He was a longshoreman responsible for the safe unloading and storage of crates. He himself never stole anything from any of the crates but whenever someone he knew did he turned a blind eye. He wasn't fond of it but he figured he might as well keep the other workers around so that his job didn't get any harder.

He stopped at an intersection and waited for the traffic cop to allow him to go. As he waited he looked at the city, his city. Soon he continued on his way to the harbor. Soon after driving through the narrow streets of the original city he reached a dock where a tramp steamer was offloading cargo. He checked his pistols to make sure they were cocked and fully loaded then got out and walked towards a man directing a crane.

"Good to se you Garry." Eddie said.

The man turned around and stared at Eddie for a few moments until recognition dawned on his face. "Eddie, what brings you here? I haven't seen you in years."

"I'm here on business. Can we talk for a moment?"

"Yeah, but not until I get all these Lebanon firs unloaded. The rich folks have gotten it in their heads to build new bigger houses with these tree's and I heard one shipment got jacked by some low caliber mob so they could get a bigger status. So I hired some guys to help with security. Two Russians right off the boat. One of them a small guy who speaks good English and the other a big Cossack with a drinking problem. Then I also have a krout who I know pretty well."

After saying that Garry turned back to the crane and twirled his fingers in the motion to bring the cargo down. But the crane started to turn away from the assigned unloading spot and was headed for a blind zone.

"FUCK!" Garry yelled. He then got onto a walkie talkie he got from an army surplus store and called someone onto it.

"I'm gonna get that stuff back, you're welcome to join. But no talking until we get that shipment back."

Then a car rolled up with a man Eddie kind of knew named Hans from Pennsylvania Garry and Eddie got into the back with a foul smelling Russian who had a red eye that looked infected. After they got in they drove to where the crane looked to be dropping the cargo. They got there 10 minutes later to see a large unmarked truck start to carry off the cargo.

"Ivan, you go up into that crane and kill that son of a bitch who is operating it. The rest of us will follow the truck." Garry said to the Russian next to them. The on in the seat in front of them translated and the bigger Russian mumbled "Da" and got out with a British made sten.

They then pulled away and drove off as he made his way up to the crane. Once he got to the top he yanked open the door and slightly lost his footing on a rung which caused him to drop some and saved his life, as the operator opened up with a single barreled break action shotgun.

Ivan shot the man in the legs with the sten, grabbed him and pulled him out of the crane and dropped him to the ground 100 feet below.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note. Sorry for taking so long to update, life can be… Busy at times.

While Eddie was away the children stayed with Susanna and Kolkov in the Hotel, the girls went with Susanna into the kitchen/back room and Klaus stayed with Kolkov behind the desk in the lobby.

"If you don't mind me asking sir-"

"Don't call me sir, call me Kolkov we are friends. Da?"

"Umm… Da?" Klaus asked nervously.

"Sorry. Da means yes in Russian." Kolkov said as he sat on a chair. He waved his hand towards another one offering it to Klaus, who accepted it.

"So may ask you a question…. Kolkov?"

"If you ever have question ask me, I will probably have an answer for you."

"Um. Okay, how did you and Eddie meet?"

"Ah, well after marrying Susanna I got a job helping out at the hotel she worked at and we decided we wanted to own one of our own, so we saved up money and after many years we were getting on in our age and the great war was going on, so I decided to help in the war effort by building ships, so I went to Mobile Alabama looking for work and I come across this sailor being attacked by 3 sides and I think to myself.

"Kolkov, there is man serving country and yet he is being attacked by men in his country." So I grab a large rock run into the fight and knock one of the men out cold. One of them turns on me and Eddie who was the sailor hits him in the back of the head knocking him out.

And then the third man turned and left. We introduce each other and I asked why was he being attacked and Eddie said it was problem from when he was a dock worker in this city.

We then became friends and every night we would get a few drinks, then one day he says he has to ship out and to repay me he gives me key and tells me to use it on a locker in bus station. After working the next day I go to the bus station, there I find a small satchel containing explosives and 3 thousand dollars. After that I finish building a liberty ship and head to home, there with the money we saved plus the money Eddie gave us, and by selling the explosives on the black market we were able to afford this. We had to fix it up some but we managed."

"Interesting." Klauss said, still not use to this strange Russian.

"Enough for a Russian and his southern wife." Kolkov said with a wink and a smile.

In the back room/kitchen Susanna and the girls were sitting around the table where they ate breakfast talking. "Would you mind a soda?" Susanna asked. "We don't want to bother you." Violet said and Sunny agreed with a nod.

"If it were a bother I wouldn't have offered. Susanna said. "Now would you like a coke or a root beer?"

"Um… Coke please." Violet said.

"Root beer." Sunny put in.

"No soda pop for babies or toddlers." Susanna said as she walked into the kitchen and got 2 cokes from the fridge and a glass of water for Sunny.

"I'm not a baby." Sunny said.

"Oh yes you are, you may not think you are but when you get to be my age, don't ask what it is, you'll see you were."

"But.." Sunny started,

"Don't talk back Sunny it isn't polite." Violet admonished gently.

"Oh, don't mind her, if you don't argue then you will just stay in the same place you have always been." Susanna put in after handing the girls their drinks and then taking a drink of her own.

A few seconds later they heard the bell above the front door chime.

"Is that Eddie?" Violet asked.

"No way to tell but knowing him probably not. He usually doesn't come back that early. More than likely a guest coming back from breakfast." Susanna then added thoughtfully. "We don't get much business this early in the day."

After a few moments hearing some murmured words then the raised voice of Kolkov Susanna got up saying she'd better diffuse the situation. And then a very loud boom. "Dammit! That Kolkov just shot at another guest!" Susanna said as she rushed to the front desk.

- 5 minutes earlier -

As Kolkov and Klaus talked a man and woman walked into the hotel lobby.

"Not the accommodations we are used to my dear, but it will make do." The man who was wearing a long trench coat and a top hat said to the woman next to him who was wearing a fur coat and what looked like expensive jewelry. Klaus nervously stepped back and somewhat behind Kolkov.

Kolkov, noticing the strange behavior whispered to Klaus, "What is it boy?"

"That's count Olaf, the man I was telling you about earlier."

"You sure? There are a lot of people in this city."

"Positive. And that's Esmè"

"Okay, I'll take care of them…"

After saying that Kolkov turned back to them as count Olaf loudly rang the bell.

"What can I do for you?" Kolkov said with a forced smile as he slowly reached under the desk.

"We are going to be waiting here for some frie… Ah, I see you have met one of them. That boy behind you is the son of a friend of ours. Could we perhaps get a room next to his?" Olaf said.

"That is impossible." Kolkov began.

"WHAT!" Olaf blustered. "You're telling us that we can't stay next to some friends? Is it because the rooms near them are booked? If so I would like to buy the nearest one out."

"No, you see that is impossible because this boy is sadly an orphan. And I will not have your type in my place of business."

"What do you mean our type!" Esmè exclaimed. "I will have you know I am one of the most in people in this country."

"And I will have you know I couldn't care less. Now leave."

"No," Olaf humphed, "I am a very important person and I will not have some stinking Russian drunk tell me what to do!"

"I SAID GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOTEL!" Kolkov yelled as he brought up a double barreled sawn off shotgun.

"No-ow look he-r-re." Olaf stammered looking at the shotgun. Then Carmela Spatz walked in yelling. "I am tired of waiting in the car! Get a room for me now!" She then stomped her foot onto the floor.

"I said get out now!" Kolkov said to be heard above the irritating little girl.

"You can't tell me what to do!" Carmela said purposefully sticking her chin up.

"Kolkov getting tired of this then fired a shot past Olaf's head and into the wall. Olaf and Esmè getting the message turned and grabbing a protesting Carmela ran outside.

Susanna then ran into the space behind the desk, slapped Kolkov, and said. "Why did you have to blow a hole into my nice wall? You know you're gonna fix it right?"

"Yes dear." Kolkov said hanging his head down and winking at a rather terrified Klaus.


End file.
